


What Comes Natural

by peachis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Creampie, Crying, Degrading Praise, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Incest, Lactation, Misogyny, Object Insertion, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Pussy Spanking, Raped with a Bottle, Rough Oral Sex, Uncle/Pregnant Teen Niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachis/pseuds/peachis
Summary: Daddy told Rosie to never open the door for her Uncle Jay if he came around when she was home alone.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	What Comes Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



Rosie’s in the kitchen when she hears the screen door slam. 

It’s an unseasonably hot spring afternoon and she’s not expecting anyone home for at least an hour, so she’s standing in front of the open refrigerator, pretending to be deciding on what she wants to eat, but really just enjoying the meager relief the cool air offers.

“Hey there, Rosie-Posie.”

For a moment, she thinks it’s her daddy come home early from work, but the voice that greets her from the doorway is not her father’s.

“Hi, Uncle Jay.”

Uncle Jay is Rosie’s father’s younger brother. Rosie doesn’t remember him much; he was never around when she was small. Always in trouble, her daddy said. Whatever trouble he’d recently gotten out of had washed him up in their little town, and daddy told her to never open the door to him if he came around looking for him. He never told Rosie what to do if her uncle let himself into the house and made himself at home on daddy’s chair in the kitchen.

“Get us a drink, sweetheart. It’s a scorcher out there.”

Rosie turns back to the refrigerator. She wishes she’d put a bra on this morning, or worn something a little looser. Her uncle’s eyes burn into her back through the thin cotton of her vest top. Inside the fridge, there’s milk, orange juice, or daddy’s beer. She thinks Jay would probably laugh at her if she poured him a glass of juice, so she picks up one of the cold beer bottles from the vegetable crisper. 

“Good girl,” Jay says, absently mopping his brow while she twists the cap off for him. “Set it down here.”

Jay’s sitting with his legs splayed wide, work boots shedding dust on the linoleum. To put the beer down on the table where he had indicated, Rosie has to step in close to him.

The glass bottle is sweating condensation, and Rosie prays she won’t drop it as she leans over to set it down. She can feel her uncle watching her chest as she straightens up, and when she does, he moves one thigh to box her in between him and the table.

“Barefoot and pregnant and bringing me beer,” he says with a grin. “Aren’t you just a dream come true.”

Rosie can feel the blood rising in her cheeks. She doesn’t say anything, dipping her head down so her hair hides her face. 

“I heard you’re not even sixteen yet, is that right?” Jay asks, following his question with a long, deep swallow of beer. “I’ll have to get you something nice for your birthday.”

Rosie flinches when he sets a hand on her hip, still cold from holding the bottle. 

“Daddy’s not here,” she says, sounding stupid like always. “Were you looking for him?”

“I was looking for you,” Jay says. “And I found you, how ‘bout that.” He takes another mouthful of beer, throat bobbing as he swallows, and his hand drifts up and onto the swell of Rosie’s belly.

He’s not doing anything, just touching, but it makes Rosie’s skin crawl. She can’t push him away, though. It wouldn't be polite. So she says, “I’m not supposed to have people over when daddy’s not home.” 

Jay frowns at her. “That’s not very hospitable of you, Rosie.” He drains the bottle and smacks his lips. “Besides, I’m not people. I’m family.” 

Jay tugs on her shirt, pulling her close so his thigh is pressed up against the back of her legs. 

“You don’t want to make me have to snitch on you to your daddy, do you?”

Rosie’s heart sinks. She’s already going to be in trouble for letting Jay in the house. If he tells daddy she was rude as well, after disobeying a direct order, she’ll be in for it even worse.

“No, sir.”

“Sir!” Jay laughs, low and rusty. “I like that. You can let me keep you company then, while we wait for your daddy to come back.”

He’s got an arm around Rosie’s waist now, one hot palm pressed against her skin where her vest has ridden up. Rosie wants to squirm away, but she’s trapped, like a rabbit in a snare. 

“Can I get you another beer?” she asks, hoping he’ll say yes. 

“Nothing like a cold beer on a hot day,” Jay says. “Think I’m thirsting for something else though if I’m honest.”

His fingers are rough against Rosie’s sensitive skin and she shivers when they dip beneath the waistband of her shorts. 

“Would you like some milk?” she asks. 

Jay grins at her and hooks one finger of his spare hand into the neckline of her shirt. “Well, since you’re offering.” He tugs the vest down, spaghetti straps sliding off her shoulders, until the fabric is bunched up under her aching breasts. 

Rosie is shocked silent and frozen, she feels like she should’ve seen this coming somehow, but she didn’t.

“Your tits are pretty small,” Jay says, palming one roughly. “How far along are you, anyways?”

“Seventeen weeks,” Rosie whispers, jumping a little when her uncle pinches her nipple. 

“I don’t know what that means,” Jay says, pushing her shirt up to reveal the growing curve of her belly. “But it sure looks nice.” He sits forward in his seat, backing her up against the table.

Rosie’s heart races and she stares hopefully over towards the door, but there’s no point hoping. Daddy’s not due back home for a while, and anyway, he’d be furious to catch her like this.

“Plenty of time for them to get bigger,” Jay says, rubbing at her with a broad, callused thumb. “You’re still young.”

They have gotten bigger and some days it’s terribly painful. None of her old training bras fit anymore and she’s not allowed to walk into town to buy ones that do.

“You squirted any yet?” Jay asks and Rosie stares at him, baffled. 

“What?” she asks, breathlessly, and her uncle laughs at her. 

“You do know what these are for, don’t you?” He slaps her breast, not very gently, and Rosie bites back a whimper. “Guess I’ll have to teach you. Get this off,” he adds and waits while Rosie wavers, then quickly caves and pulls her shirt completely off over her head.

Jay’s got his hands on her before she can blink. “I picked up some work on a dairy farm, a while back,” he says, massaging her right breast roughly. “Learned all the tricks to milking cows.” 

He squeezes the area around her areola firmly enough that Rosie has to bite her lip to stay quiet, then he pulls, and a bead of pale creamy milk wells on Rosie’s nipple and trickles down the side of her breast. 

“Still got it.” Jay winks at her with a grin and leans in to lick the milk away. He sets his mouth over Rosie’s breast and sucks hard enough that it hurts, his left hand still rubbing roughly at her other nipple. 

Rosie’s eyes burn as Jay suckles at her, demanding and needy, nipping with sharp teeth just to make her flinch and gasp. She’s got a white-knuckle grip on the table edge to keep herself upright, and the worst thing of all is that although it stings, although she’s so embarrassed and ashamed she wants to sink right through the floor, although all she wants in the world is her father to walk through the door and rescue her, she’s still getting so wet that it’s almost running down her thighs.

It feels good, the rasp of her uncle’s tongue, the rough pressure of his hands, even though she knows it’s wrong. The baby, the pregnancy, it makes her want sometimes. Hormones, she thinks. It makes her crazy. She’s wanted someone to touch her for weeks, but not like this.

“Eager little slut, aren't you?” Jay says, pulling back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Shouldn’t be surprised, I guess. You already let someone breed you.” 

Rosie’s blinking back tears and Jay finally seems to notice. “Aw, don’t cry now, Rosie-pie. You were just doing what comes natural.” 

He spans her stomach with both hands, thumbing away a driblet of milk that’s escaped and run down towards her bellybutton. 

“Most women these days are frigid whores, they’ll lead a man on and act shocked when he expects what he’s owed. Good girls like you follow through on what they’re offering up.”

Rosie’s lip wobbles as she nods. She wants Jay to think she’s good, that way he won’t tell on her to daddy. And maybe he’ll leave, so she can clean herself up before he gets home. But Jay doesn’t leave. Instead, he looks at her expectantly. Rosie doesn’t know what he’s waiting for, but the longer he waits, the more panic begins to rise in her chest.  


“Well?” he asks and when Rosie just blinks anxiously back at him, his expression clouds over. When he’s angry, Rosie notes, Uncle Jay looks like her father. 

“You’ve got a pretty face, Rosie, and you’re real sweet. Don’t ruin it now by being a dumb bitch.”

“Sorry, Uncle Jay,” Rosie mumbles. “What should I do?”

Jay strokes her hair away from her face and then grabs a fistful of it. “Get on your knees,” he says, illustrating his point with a sharp downwards tug. “And suck my cock.”

It’s difficult to maneuver herself into the right position in the narrow space between Jay’s lap and the table. Rosie ends up pressing up against him as she goes down on wobbly knees and he smirks at her, settling back in the chair with his legs sprawled wide. 

When it’s clear that he doesn’t intend to help, Rosie undoes Jay’s belt with shaky fingers. She can tell, from the shape of him pressed against the front of his jeans, that her uncle is well endowed.

Rosie starts out slow. It’s been a while since she’s done this and she’s nervous. She puts her mouth to the head of Jay’s cock and licks tentatively, adjusting to the salty taste of him on her tongue.

“Don’t pussyfoot around, girl. Get on with it.”

Rosie doesn’t know where to put her hands. She’s unbalanced and uncomfortable on her knees, with her belly and breasts hanging out for him to stare at. She takes Jay’s cock deeper and tries to suck on it without choking.

Jay sighs and says, “I thought you’d be better at this.” He sounds amused and a little irritated.

Rosie’s just started delicately bobbing her head when Jay takes her by the hair again and forces her down, the heavy length of him pressing up against her soft palate and nudging at the back of her throat. He eases back a little and Rosie gasps, but before she can catch her breath he shoves her back down again, and again, fucking her mouth with short harsh thrusts.

“Watch your teeth,” Jay snaps and flicks her hard on the cheek with his free hand. 

Rosie clings to her uncle’s thighs, struggling uselessly when he holds her down long enough that she’s gagging on him, unable to get any air in since she’s crying again. She coughs when he finally pulls out and Jay chuckles, shaking his head at her.

“What a fucking mess.” He slaps her face with his cock, wet with her own spit, smearing it against her hot, tear-stained cheeks. “You’re gonna have to try a little harder, sweetheart.”

When he pushes back in, Rosie shuts her eyes and does her best. She relaxes her throat and swallows her uncle’s cock down as best she can, focusing intently on breathing through her nose.

“Fuck,” Jay grunts, rolling his hips in a lazy rhythm, one hand still fisted in Rosie’s hair. “Yeah, that’s my girl.”

Jay fucks Rosie’s throat for a few long, discomforting minutes. When he pulls her off by the hair and tells her to stay still, she hopes it’s nearly over. Jay strokes himself casually and Rosie cringes as his eyes rake over her face, blotchy from crying, lingering on the spit dripping down her chin to her exposed chest.

“Quite a mouth on you,” Jay says with a wry smile, rubbing the leaking head of his cock against her parted lips, all pink and puffy from the abuse he’s inflicted. “Alright, up you get.” 

“What?” Rosie thought he was going to finish himself off on her face, or maybe on her breasts. If not, she’d been ready to swallow when he came in her mouth. Standing up feels impossible, and the thought of what might come next fills her with dread.

“I know you heard me the first time,” Jay says, one hand wrapped around her upper arm as he stands and pulls her clumsily up with him. “Good, now get those shorts off.”

Rosie hesitates and Jay’s hand tightens until she’s sure he’s leaving bruises. 

“Now, Rosie. Don’t make me tell you again.”

Rosie undoes the button on her shorts and pushes them off her hips. Jay rolls his eyes. 

“Panties too, no use trying to be cute about it.”

Rosie has to stand on one foot to unhook her underwear when they get stuck on one knee. She bunches them up in one hand and goes to throw them under the table before her uncle can see, but he catches hold of her wrist and takes them from her before she manages it.

“Goddamn,” he says, rubbing the damp baby-blue cotton between his fingers. “You’re a leaky faucet. Hop up on the table.”

It’s embarrassing, sitting on the edge of the table she ate breakfast at a few hours before. Despite everything, Rosie’s still wet, and she worries that she’s going to leave a puddle of arousal there. That it might stain the wood. She hopes she’ll have time to clean before daddy gets home. 

Uncle Jay’s looking at her like she’s done something funny and it makes her bite her lip so she won’t wriggle in place. 

“Just gonna perch there, like a bump on a log?” he asks and pushes at her shoulder. “Lay down, dummy.”

Jay moves in close enough that Rosie’s got no other choice than to lay back on the tabletop. It’s uncomfortable, the strain makes her lower back ache, so she pulls her knees up and rests her heels against the edge.

“There we go, now you’re getting it.” Jay knocks her knees apart and steps in between them, sliding warm palms down the inside of her thighs. He spreads her wet folds wide and grins. “Pretty as a picture.”

Rosie wants to disappear, she’s never felt so exposed, and she’s horribly aware of the open window just a foot away, where anyone walking through the yard could look in and see her lying there.

“Oh no you don’t.” Jay grabs Rosie’s hands when she goes to cross her arms over her chest and forces them back down either side of her head. “Keep ‘em there. I wanna watch those little titties bounce when I fuck you.”

Rosie’s heart sinks at her uncle’s words. There’s no escaping it then, she just hopes he’ll be quick. She can’t stifle a yelp when, without warning, Jay slides two fingers inside her. 

“Huh. You know, I’d have thought a knocked up slut like you would be all stretched out down here, but you’d almost pass for a virgin.” He fingers her sloppily, thumbing briefly at her clit and sending a spike of heat down her spine. 

“Greedy, though. Look,” Jay rubs his fingers over her folds and holds them up to the light so she can see how they glisten. “You’re dripping.”

He slides his other hand down and presses at Rosie’s asshole, making her jump. “Anyone ever fuck you here? Don't see why they’d bother, since you’re already giving it up for free.” 

She’s wet there too, and Jay’s thumb slides in without too much fuss. 

“Tight,” he says to himself, and his cock twitches against Rosie’s thigh. “Bet you could still take it.”

Rosie opens her mouth to say _no, please, don’t,_ but she can’t speak. The words won’t come. 

“You know what,” Jay says. “I’ve got a better idea.” And he picks up the empty beer bottle from where he left it sitting beside Rosie’s waist on the table. “Think this’ll fit inside you?” 

Rosie jolts when he presses the neck of the bottle against her. He slides it between her labia her until it shines, the glass feels strange against her and she moans when the mouth of it bumps against her clit. 

“Even just that feels good, huh?” Jay smirks. “Maybe I should stick it in here, help stretch you out for when the baby comes.” But he doesn’t do that. Instead, he presses the rim of the bottle against her ass and slowly works it inside.

Rosie tenses up, but all that does is make the invasive stretch of the bottle feel even bigger. She presses the back of her hand to her mouth, to keep in the whine that wants to escape her throat, and squeezes her eyes shut. 

Jay doesn’t stop her this time. When she peeks at him from under her wet eyelashes he seems transfixed by the sight of the glass sliding in and out of her. He speeds up, fucking the neck of the bottle into her ass and pressing the base of it up against her where it widens too far to fit. 

“I knew you’d like this,” he says, and when he pinches Rosie’s clit roughly she can’t hold back a squeal. “You like that too, slut?”

“No,” Rosie’s voice is barely a whisper but Jay hears her and quick as a flash his hand palm cracks down right across her aching cunt.

“Liar,” he says, rubbing at her clit with the flat of his hand. “I reckon you could come just like this.” He spanks her again, hard, and again, timing each strike to coincide with the press of the beer bottle inside her. 

“Come on now, give it up,” Jay says and he leers at her while Rosie sobs, tears spilling down her cheeks. “There’s a good girl.”

Rosie doesn’t want to come like this, it’s degrading and horrible and it hurts. She feels sick to her stomach at how, every time her uncle strikes her, she can hear how wet she is. But the bottle moving inside her, which was uncomfortable and strange to begin with, has slowly begun to feel good. She can feel heat building low in her tummy, rising with every thrust, every sharp smack, until she’s right on the edge. 

The next time Jay spanks her, he grinds down against her clit and, just like that, just like he said she would, she comes apart beneath his touch.

“Whore,” Jay condemns her, and Rosie knows he’s right. “Fuck, I gotta-”

Rosie’s barely through the aftershocks of her orgasm when Jay steps in close and presses inside her. Even soaked and ready as she is, it burns. The position is difficult, her back is stiff and sore and she can’t tilt her hips to ease the way. Jay doesn’t waste any time letting her get accustomed to the thick stretch before he starts fucking her in earnest, his hands gripping her thighs tight and spreading them wide against the table.

“God,” he curses. “You take my cock so well, sweetheart. Like you were fucking born for it.”

Rosie bites back a moan, she’s oversensitive and swollen from being spanked but the pain is matched with pleasure as her uncle moves inside her.

Jay mutters a litany of filthy praise, one hand releasing her hip to smooth over her belly. “Gonna fuck another baby into you,” he threatens. “Breed you full, keep you like this always.”

The table creaks beneath them as Jay takes her, hard and fast, and Rosie sobs, overwhelmed. She doesn’t want to come again, she doesn’t want any of this, but it’s happening regardless. She cries aloud when her orgasm hits, cramping her calves and sparking behind her eyes, so close to too-much that it shakes her to the bone.

Jay swears when she clenches down on his cock, his hips stutter as he fucks her through it, following moments after.

Rosie drifts, staring at the stained ceiling tiles with teary eyes. She’s only vaguely aware when Jay pulls out of her and replaces his cock with his fingers, spreading her open and humming with satisfaction when he sees the mess he’s made of her.

Jay whistles low and slightly breathless. “Your daddy didn’t lie about one thing,” he says. “That is a sweet little cunt.” He pats it absently, wiping himself clean with Rosie’s discarded shirt.

Rosie can feel her uncle’s come leaking out of her and dripping onto the table between her aching thighs. She wants to close her legs, to roll onto her side, to hide, but she can’t find the strength.

Jay’s belt buckle jangles as he sits back down in the chair and wipes sweat off his brow. 

“Here’s hoping it’s a girl, huh?” he says, like he’s talking to someone else. 

“Yeah,” Rosie's daddy agrees from where he’s leaning up against the kitchen door, watching. “Here’s hoping.”


End file.
